Miranda Clawson y los Merodeadores 1º Año
by Fenix Gryffindor
Summary: Miranda Clawson es una niña muy diferente a los demás y no solo por ser una bruja, es una chica solitaria. Pero eso cambiará cuando llegue a Hogwarts, donde conocerá a sus nuevos amigos; James P. Sirius B. y Remus L. Juntos descubrirán los secretos de Hogwarts además del legendario anillo de Merlín que concede un gran poder, alguien quiere apoderarse de el...
1. Capitulo 1: La carta de Hogwarts

Miranda despertó cuando los primeros rayos del sol le dieron sin contemplaciones en la cara, gruñó un poco, pero luego se desperezó con pereza, y por fin salió de la cama, se calzó sus zapatillas de color lila y miró por la ventana.

El sol pegaba fuerte, y a juzgar de cómo estaba de alto, Miranda sabía que se había levantado más tarde de lo habitual, lo cual no la molestaba. Pero no tenía que preocuparse por vestirse deprisa y coger la mochila para ir al colegio. Porque era verano, y mas que nunca, Miranda lo disfrutaba como nunca: dentro de poco cumpliría los once años, y podría asistir a su nuevo colegio de magia y hechicería: Hogwarts.

Y es que Miranda no era una niña normal; ella era una bruja.

Una gran sonrisa se extendió por su cara. Por fin iría a Hogwarts (aunque tenía que esperar la carta), haría magia, tendría su propia varita,… y puede que amigos.

Miranda nunca había hecho amigos en el colegio muggle, a nadie le agradaba la compañía de la chica que cuando estaba enfadada, triste o asustada, hacía cosas extrañas, recordó cuando tiñó de color violeta la cara de un chico que se había metido con ella por haber tropezado. Casi la habían expulsado, menos mal que su padre, que trabajaba en el Ministerio de Magia, lo había solucionado todo en un momento, los encargados del Ministerio les habían borrado la memoria y habían desecho el embrujo.

Pero Miranda no tendría que soportarlos nunca mas; haría amigos, amigos que la comprendiesen.

Bajó a desayunar, porque su estómago se lo pedía a gritos, bajó las escaleras, y se encontró con una imagen de si misma en el primer descansillo.

-¡Arréglate!-le ordenó el espejo-parece que te acabas de levantar.

-Es que me acabo de levantar-replicó Miranda.

Llevaba el cabello largo y liso revuelto, y se colocó mejor su pijama; unos pantalones cortos con el estampado de un guepardo, y una camiseta de tirantes de color lila a juego. Sus ojos azules ya estaban del todo abiertos, y listos para zamparse el desayuno.

Por fin llegó a la cocina, su padre estaba de buen humor; había hecho tortitas y la había dejado dormir hasta tarde. Tenían que celebrar algo, pero no sabía el que.

Se encogió de hombros y empezó a desayunar contenta.

-Buenos días, princesa-saludó el padre de Miranda con una sonrisa, algo poco habitual en el.

-Hola, papá.

-¿Qué tal el desayuno? ¿Esta a tu gusto?

-Está perfecto-contestó ella-aunque me gustaría saber que es lo que tenemos que celebrar hoy.

-¿Qué celebramos?-preguntó su padre haciendo que se confundía.

-Eso tendrás que decírmelo tú.

-¿No puede un padre hacerle un buen desayuno a su hija?-preguntó haciendose el inocente.

Miranda lo siguió mirando con apreciación, finalmente su padre suspiró.

-Tienes una sorpresa en el salón.

-¿Por qué? No es mi cumpleaños-observó la chica recelosa.

Pero su padre no contestó y le hizo un gesto, Miranda, curiosa se dirigió a la sala de estar.

Al principio pensó que era una broma, pero luego, lo vio encima de la mesa.

Su padre estaba bebiendo el café cuando escuchó el grito agudo, asustado por lo que hubiese podido pasar, se levantó corriendo.

Cuando llegó, descubrió aliviado que no había ocurrido nada; su hija estaba saltando y riendo.

-¡Mi carta!-le dijo señalando la lechuza que esperaba encima de la mesa-¡Me voy a Hogwarts! ¡Por fin!

Corrió a abrazar a su padre, el no sabía lo muchísimo que significaba para ella.

-Pero coge la carta, cielo.

-¡Oh, es verdad!-exclamó acordándose, corrió donde estaba la lechuza y se hizo con su ansiada carta. La lechuza levantó el vuelo mientras Miranda leía las brillantes letras que le cambiarían la vida para siempre.

_Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería_

_Director: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Gran hechicero, Jefe de Magos,_

_Internacional de magos_

_Jefe supremo de la condeferacion_

_Orden de Merlín, primera clase.)_

_Estimada Señorita Clawson:_

_Tenemos el placer de informarle que usted tiene una vacante en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Adjuntamos una lista con el equipo u los libros necesarios._

_ Las clases comienzan el 1º de Septiembre, Esperamos su lechuza no más tarde del 31 de julio._

_ Minerva McGonagall_

_Subdirectora_

-Felicidades, princesa.

-Gracias papá-sonrió abrazándolo.

-Después de un buen desayuno, iremos a comprarlo todo ¿Qué te parece?

-¡Estoy deseando!-exclamó corriendo a desayunar deprisa sin soltar la carta.

Su padre suspiró: le recordaba tanto a su madre...


	2. Capitulo 2: El el Callejón Diagon

Miranda lo miraba todo asombrada, a pesar de haber estado allí un par de veces antes.

Habían desayunado deprisa y se había vestido y peinado. Luego habían llegado al callejón por la Red Flu, y acababan de salir de Gringgots, su padre Daniel, ligeramente verde, le entregó la lista de materiales y el monedero repleto de dinero.

-Empieza tu con las compras-le dijo conteniendo las arcadas-yo voy a tomarme algo al Caldero Chorreante.

Miranda asintió y miró la lista, lo primero sería ir a por el uniforme.

Las calles estaban hasta arriba de gente, y bastantes chicos y chicas de su edad, se preguntó si sería lo suficientemente sociable como para hacer amigos en Hogwarts… allí no tendrían por que considerarla rara… ¿o si?

Decidió dejar de comerse el coco y se encaminó a la tienda esquivando a la gente que iba y venía.

Al entrar en la tienda de Madame Malkin, "Túnicas para todas las ocasiones.", se encontró a dos chicos en una plataforma, y unos dependientes les hacían las medidas.

-Hola preciosa-la saludó la señora Malkin-¿a Hogwarts?

Miranda asintió, y la mujer la condujo a una plataforma junto a los muchachos, y mientras le empezaban a medir el dobladillo de su nueva túnica, les observó.

Uno de ellos tenía el cabello negro y desordenado en todas direcciones, y gafas redondas. Mientras que el otro tenía el cabello negro, y tenía un porte aburrido pero elegante.

-Hola-saludó Miranda.

-Hola-respondió el de las gafas-soy James Potter.

-Yo me llamo Miranda Clawson-se presentó ella.

-Yo soy Antonin Dolohov-se presentó el otro con voz aburrida.**  
**

-¿También es tu primer año?-preguntó James, Miranda asintió-¿y sabes ya en que casa vas a estar? Yo estaré en Gryffindor-dijo inflando su pecho con orgullo-¿y tu?

-Yo… supongo que a Gryffindor, pero hasta que no llegue a la ceremonia de selección…-contestó-pero si me dejasen elegir iría a Gryffindor. Toda mi familia a estado ahí.

-Pues bien-contestó Dolohov con odio-vais a ir a la peor casa de todas, después de Hupplepuff.

-¿No será mas bien al contrario?-preguntó James, que ya odiaba al chico-además Gryffindor es la mejor casa. Todos lo saben-chocó los cinco con Miranda-bueno, tu ya me has empezado a caer bien.

-Igualmente, James.

-Bueno, vosotros ya estais-avisó la señora Malkin a Antonin y James-contigo me queda poco, preciosa.

Dolohov se fue de allí rápido, no sin antes dirigirles una mirada de odio.

-Parece que me acabo de ganar un enemigo para todo el curso-comentó Miranda.

-Nos hemos ganado-puntualizó James-bueno, ya me vengaré gastándole un par de bromas.

-Y yo te ayudaré alguna vez-asintió Miranda-tengo un par de ideas en mente.

-¿Te gustan las bromas?-preguntó James con sorpresa.

-Si ¿por que?-preguntó Miranda a su vez.

-Porque a la mayoría de las chicas no les suelen gustar.

-Vaya por Merlín-suspiró la chica-parece que no soy normal.

-¡James!-llamó una mujer pelirroja que acababa de entrar en la tienda-tenemos que irnos.

-Supongo que ya nos veremos-se despidió el pelinegro.

-Hasta luego, James.

Miranda lo vio irse con sus padres, y se fijó en que tenía el mismo pelo que su padre: azabache y revuelto.

Un rato mas tarde, ya tenía listo su nuevo uniforme, y se dirigió a la librería Flourish y Blotts después de pagar, una familia salió de allí justo cuando ella entró.

-Buenos días, ¿lo de Hogwarts?-preguntó amablemente el dependiente-¿a que año?

-A primero-contestó Miranda un poco molesta de que no la dejase pedir.

-Aqui tienes-sonrió el dependiente entregandole un montón de libros-la familia que se acaba de ir tambien me los ha pedido, y los tenía a mano. Son en total... cinco galeones con siete sickles, por favor.

-Aqui está-dijo Miranda sacando el dinero del monedero.

Después de los libros, compró todo lo demás; el caldero, el telescopio, la balanza de latón, algunos ingredientes para pociones,... ya solo quedaba la varita.

Miranda estaba deseando comprarla, porque significaría para ella que era oficialmente maga, aunque solo pudiese hacer magia en Hogwarts, y le entusiasmaba muchísimo la idea de poseer una, de pequeña había soñado con aquel momento y había "tomado prestada" la varita de su padre en varias ocasiones. Se encaminó hacia el Caldero Chorreante para avisar a su padre, ya que el mismo le había pedido que lo llamase cuando llegase el momento.

Cuando entró en el establecimiento, en el que solo había estado una vez, buscó a su padre con la mirada, el establecimiento era pequeño y destartalado para ser tan famoso. Habían clientes de todas las calañas; desde siniestras ancianas bebiendo copas de vino, hasta jóvenes de su edad charlando animadamente sobre el próximo curso.

Localizó a su padre en la barra, charlando con el cantinero, que cuando la vio la saludó con la mano y le dio un toquecito a su padre, que puso una expresión de felicidad al verla.

-Miranda ven-la llamó sonriendo-mira lo que te he comprado.

Miranda se acercó con sus compras emocionada, y su padre le señaló una jaula mediana que tenía a sus pies.

-Feliz cumpleaños por adelantado-sonrió-así podrás informarme de todo lo que hagas en Hogwarts.

-¡Muchas gracias, papá!-exclamó feliz, dandole un abrazo-te prometo que te escribiré y cuidaré muy bien de ella.

-Ahora ponle un nombre-dijo su padre sin perder la sonrisa-para que sea oficialmente tuya.

Miranda se agachó junto a la jaula y observó la preciosa lechuza de color café de su interior, que tenía puntitos en la parte frontal y un pico rosado.

-Se va a llamar... Wings-decidió la chica.

-¿Ya has terminado las compras?-preguntó su padre al ver el montón de bolsas y paquetes-¿no te dije que me avisaras después de las túnicas y los libros?

-No quería molestar-contestó ella-solo me queda la varita.

-Vamos-dijo su padre, y se volvió hacia el cantinero-Tom, ¿puedes guardarme esto?

-Claro, Daniel.

En un momento llegaron a la tienda de varitas del señor Ollivander, Miranda no podía contener casi la emoción, al entrar en la tienda, de algún lugar le vino el sonido de una campanilla, Miranda miró a su alrededor; era un lugar pequeño y vacío a excepción de una silla larguirucha, y miles y miles de estrechas cajas amontonadas cuidadosamente hasta el techo. Enseguida apareció el señor Ollivander, que empezaba a notarsele los años.

-Ah, Daniel Clawson, cuanto tiempo-lo saludó Ollivander-y esta debe ser la pequeña Miranda,... es verdad lo que dicen: es idéntica a su madre...

-Venimos a comprarle su primera varita-cortó su padre con ferocidad, Miranda sabía que no le gustaba hablar de su madre, quizá por ello no la solía mirar mucho tiempo directamente.

-Bien, bien-asintió el hombre-por aquí, bonita ¿con que mano sostienes la varita?

-Con la derecha-contestó ella sonriente.

-Bien ¿que tal esta?-preguntó después de haberle tomado medidas del brazo, había cogido una cerca del mostrador y Miranda la cogió y la agitó como le había pedido, pero no sucedió nada.

-Mm... quizá esta sea la tuya, madera de manzano, 25 cm y pelo de unicornio.

Miranda la agitó con el mismo resultado que la anterior.

-29 cm, fibras de corazón de dragón, y madera de avellano.

No pasó absolutamente nada, Miranda empezó a impacientarse y se sentía cada vez mas ridícula, entonces una duda casi la deja sin respiración ¿y si ninguna varita la elegía? ¡No podría entrar a Hogwarts?

-Probemos con esta, madera de roble, 28 cm y núcleo de pluma de fénix.

Cuando Miranda agitó la varita, de esta salieron chispas de color dorado, y una brisa removió su cabello, sonrió ampliamente.

-Estupendo; ya tienes tu propia varita-sonrió Ollivander-la madera de roble es muy especial. Son siete galeones.

Daniel pagó la varita mientras Miranda la admiraba desde cada punto.

-Pues ya tenemos todo-dijo su padre al salir de la tienda-¿Estas contenta?

-¡Contentísima!-exclamó ella-no puedo esperar a llegar a Hogwarts.


	3. Capitulo 3: El expreso de Howgarts

El último mes de verano, se hizo de lo mas largo para Miranda, se pasaba los días pensando en su nueva vida en Hogwarts, y contaba los días con desesperación, a su padre le divertía cuando ella se quedaba mirando el calendario, pero Miranda se exasperaba mas.

Se pasaba los días leyendo sus nuevos libros y jugueteando con la varita, aunque sin realizar ningún hechizo, su padre la había prevenido seriamente de las consecuencias.

Su cumpleaños fue inusualmente muy divertido, nunca lo había sido, pero fue mas entretenido de lo normal, como no tenía amigos, ella y su padre fueron a celebrarlo todo el día.

Al despertarse y entrar a la cocina, su padre la esperaba con un pastel de chocolate (su sabor favorito) y sus once velas encendidas, mas tarde, fueron al zoo, donde Miranda se lo pasó en grande viendo los animales, comieron en un restaurante muy chulo y su padre le regaló una bonita pulsera de una estrella de plata.

-Pero con la lechuza ya tengo bastante-había dicho ella.

-Tu te mereces esto y mas-había dicho su padre.

Desde la muerte de su madre, su única preocupación había sido ella, Miranda se esforzó por pasar tiempo a su lado, sintiéndose algo culpable de dejar a su padre solo cuando ella se fuera.

Y por fín, llegó el día.

Miranda se despertó temprano aquella mañana. Mas bien casi no pegó ojo en toda la noche, estaba realmente emocionada con la perspectiva de irse a Hogwarts.

Se levantó de su cama a las cinco, y miró en su armario la ropa que había estado guardando para la ocasión, quería dar una buena imagen para el buen día.

Se puso unos vaqueros, y una camiseta de color azul, a juego con sus ojos, y unas converses negras además de su nueva pulsera. Después peinó el pelo y se lo dejó suelto, como a ella le gustaba, metió la comida para Wings en el baúl con sus iniciales, junto con los últimos preparativos, y bajó dando saltos a la cocina después de asegurarse de que lo tenía todo en su baúl.

Su padre también había madrugado, le sirvió tortitas que Miranda comió con rapidez.

-No comas tan deprisa, que el tren aún no ha llegado ni a la estación-le aconsejó su padre-¿no querrás atragantarte antes de llegar a Hogwarts?

Miranda ralentizó la velocidad de su desayuno, y luego salió zumbando hacia el piso de arriba, metió a Wings en su jaula, y se guardó en el bolsillo, el monedero con el dinero que su padre le había dado para comprarse comida en el tren.

Unas horas mas tarde, su baúl estaba cargado en el maletero del coche que le habían prestado a su padre en el trabajo, (no solían usar métodos muggles) junto a la jaula de Wings.

Llegaron a la estación de Kings Cross a las diez y media, el padre de Miranda cargó el baúl de Hogwarts en un carrito y se lo llevó por la estación, Miranda miró el billete de tren que le pedía estar en el andé las once, el día uno de septiembre, otros pensarían que el andé no existía y el billete estaba mal, pero ella venía preparada; le había estado bombardeando a preguntas a su padre sobre todo, y el le había contestado gustosamente.

Entonces llegaron al muro que separaba el andén diez del nueve, cuando quedaban diez minutos para las once en punto.

-Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer-murmuró su padre.

Miranda asintió, y se acercó con el carrito al muro cogiendo carrerilla, por un momento, temió el choque, y cerró los ojos. Pero no sintió nada mas sólido que el aire y abrió los ojos.

Lo primero que vio, fue una gran locomotora de vapor, de color escarlata, que esperaba en el andén lleno de gente. Tenía un rótulo en el que ponía "Expreso de Hogwarts, 11h", miró hacia atrás y vio a su padre, que acababa de transpasar una arcada de hierro donde debía estar la taquilla, con las palabras "Andén Nueve y Tres Cuartos"

-¿Nerviosa?-preguntó su padre al llegar hasta ella.

Miranda negó con la cabeza, y Wings empezó a ulular llamando a las otra lechuzas.

El humo de la locomotora ascendía por encima del bullicio, su padre la conducía entre la marea de gente, gatos de todas las clases y colores, los pesados baules, y las lechuzas que ululaban malhumoradas.

Los primeros vagones estaban ya ocupados, y los estudiantes estaban asomados en las ventanas despidiéndose de sus familiares, Miranda subió al tren y su padre le pasó el baul con la jaula.

-Cuando encuentres un sitio, asómate-le dijo.

Miranda asintió y empezó a andar arrastrando su equipaje, la mayoría de los compartimentos estaban ocupados hasta reventar, encontró uno vacío cerca del final del tren, con un suspiro de alivio, entró en el compartimento.

Colocó primero su lechuza en el compartimento del equipaje, y después trató de poner el baul, pero pesaba demasiado y no podía subirlo.

-¿Te hecho una mano?-preguntó una voz vagamente familiar.

-Por favor-contestó ella, entonces se giró y vio al chico que había conocido donde las túnicas, el también debió evocar aquel recuerdo, porque dijo:

-Valla, tu eres la chica que estaba en la tienda,… mmm….

-Miranda Clawson-se presentó.

-Ah, claro, lo siento-se disculpó-yo soy James Potter, por si tambien te habías olvidado.

-No importa-sonrió ella.

Entre James y ella, pudieron subir el baul.

-Gracias-dijo ella.

-De nada, ¿me puedo sentar aquí? Ya están ocupados los demás.

-Claro-asintió ella.

Entonces entró otro chico, de cabello ondulado y oscuro, y de ojos grises.

-Hola, ¿os importa si me siento aquí?

-Para nada-respondió el pelinegro-soy James Potter.

El chico, que tenía un aire algo decaído se lo pensó un poco antes de decir:

-Yo me llamo Sirius.

-Sirius ¿Que mas?-preguntó James.

-Sirius…-hizo una pausa-Sirius a secas.

James amplió su sonrisa y con los ojos brillantes le tendió la mano.

-Encantado, Sirius a secas.

-Hola, soy Miranda Clawson-se presentó la chica, Sirius le tendió la mano y se fijó en sus ojos, azul cielo.

-Sirius a secas-repitió con una sonrisa.

Entonces alguien llamó a la puerta.

-Hola-dijo un chico con una expresión tan triste, que Miranda pensó que se le había muerto alguien-¿os importa si me siento aquí? Todos los demas están llenos…

-Por supuesto-lo invitó Miranda sonriendo-pasa.

El chico de cabello castaño claro, se sentó en el asiento mas alejado, Miranda lo observó un momento, estaba pálido y delgaducho, entonces unos golpes en el cristal la sacaron de sus pensamientos.

-¿Miranda?-preguntó la voz de su padre.

-¡Un momento!-exclamó-ahora vuelvo.

Miranda salió a toda pastilla del tren, y en pocos minutos, estaba sin aliento delante de su padre.

-Bueno, princesa-sonrió su padre con tristeza-me parece que nos despedimos aquí.

Miranda asintió sintiendose culpable por dejarlo solo.

-Voy a echarte de menos, Miranda, hazme sentir orgulloso…

-…Estaré en Gryffindor-le aseguró.

-Ya me lo parecía-sonrió este, y la abrazó con fuerza.

-En fin, voy a echarte la típica charla paterna ¿me escucharás?-preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa, Miranda asintió y se separaron-e primer lugar; estudia, pórtate bien y no te metas en líos,… o intentalo al menos.

Miranda rió.

-No me importa lo que hagas, siempre que seas feliz,… y legal-volvieron a reirse-escribeme pronto ¿vale? Y a los chicos ni acercarte.

-¡Papá!-se quejó ella.

-Oye, que eres mi princesita-reclamó el con una sonrisa.

Entonces el tren empezó a moverse.

-Date prisa-le aconsejó su padre-y diviertete mucho ¿de acuerdo?

Miranda asintió, y se abrazaron otra vez, su padre la besó en la frente y después se montó corriendo, volvió rápida al compartimento y llegó a tiempo de despedirse de su padre con la mano, se quedó mirandolo hasta que desapareció al girar el tren, entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta de que en el compartimento había tambien una pelirroja que estaba mirando por la ventana.

-¿Quiénes son esos?-preguntó a los chicos.

-Ni idea… princesa-contestó James con malicia.

-Es que te hemos oido a ti y a tu padre-respondió Sirius a su muda pregunta, con una sonrisa similar a la de James.

-Por cierto, no deberías estar hablando con chicos-la regañó James medio riendo.

-¡Callaos ya!-exigió ella haciendo como que se enfadaba.

-No te enfades-pidió Sirius-solo era una broma… princesa.

El y James estallaron en carcajadas, y Miranda les dio un golpe a cada uno, pero al final se terminó uniendo a las risas.

Al rato entró otro chico, este era flaco y de cabello negro grasiento. La pelirroja le hecho una ojeada, pero siguió mirando por la ventana.  
-No quiero hablar contigo- Dijo con voz entrecortada.  
-¿Por qué no?-  
-Tuney me… me odia. Porque leímos la carta que le envió Dumbledore.  
-¿Y qué?- Miranda lo miró sorprendida ¿Cómo se podía ser tan idiota? La tal Tuney debía ser muy importante para ella.  
La pelirroja le lanzó una mirada de profunda antipatía y le espetó:  
-Pues que es mi hermana.

"Peor todavía" pensó Miranda.  
-Sólo es una…- El chico se contuvo a tiempo; La pelirroja ocupada en enjuagarse las lágrimas no lo oyó.-¡Pero si nos vamos!- Exclamó el chico de cabello negro grasoso, era incapaz de disimular su euforia. -¡Lo hemos conseguido! ¡Nos vamos a Hogwarts!

La chica asintió, frotándose los ojos, a pesar de su disgusto esbozó una sonrisa.  
-Ojalá te pongan en Slytherin.- Comentó nuevamente el chico, el cual estaba animado por la tímida sonrisa de su amiga.

-¿En Slytherin?- preguntó James volviendose hacia ellos-¿Quién va a querer que lo pongan en Slytherin? Si me pasara eso, creo que me largaría. ¿Tú no?- le preguntó a Sirius. Este no sonrió, sólo masculló:  
-Toda mi familia ha estado en Slytherin.  
-¡Caramba! ¡Y yo que te tenía por una buena persona!-exclamó Miranda.  
-A lo mejor rompo la tradición- replicó Sirius.  
-¿Adónde iras tú, si te dejan elegir?-preguntó el chico molesto, a Miranda le recordó al chico que estaba con ellos, en la tienda de túnicas.  
James hizo como si blandiera una espada, y dijo:  
-¡A Gryffindor donde habitan los valinetes! Como mi padre.- Miranda no pudo evitar sonreír ante el gesto del muchacho, había sido un tanto exagerado.  
El chico de cabello grasiento hizo un ruidito despectivo, y James se volvió hacia él.  
-¿Te ocurre algo?  
-No, qué va- contestó sin molestarse en disimular el sarcasmo.- Si prefieres lucir músculos antes que cerebro…  
-¿Adónde te gustaría ir a ti, que no tienes ninguna de las dos cosas?- Intervino Sirius burlón, James y Miranda soltaron una carcajada. Ante esto la pelirroja se enderezó; y miro primero a los tres. Dirigiéndoles una mirada de antipatía.  
-Vámonos, Severus. Buscaremos otro compartimiento  
-¡Ooooooh!- Exclamaron los tres al unísono. Los dos chicos imitaron el tono altivo de la pelirroja, James intentó ponerle una zancadilla a Severus cuando salía.  
-¡Hasta luego, Quejicus!-exclamó Sirius.

-Vaya-comentó Miranda-aun no he entrado a Hogwarts y ya tenemos tres enemigos, James.

-¿Tres?-preguntó Sirius.

-Si; la pelirroja, Quejicus y un tal Dolohov-los contó Miranda-a Dolohov lo conocí en la tienda de túnicas, y tambien a James. A este paso solo me voy a poder juntar con vosotros.

-¿Y eso es malo?-preguntó James.

-No, es genial-contestó ella-aunque seáis una mala influencia para mi…

-Oye, que escuchamos a tu padre decir que no hacías cosas legales-replicó Sirius.

Los tres se rieron.

-¿Será otro borde ese de allí?-preguntó Sirius en un susurro señalando al chico castaño.

-Voy a ver-contestó Miranda levantandose.

Se sentó en el asiento de delante del chico, que estaba mirando por la ventana, ella siguió la dirección de su mirada, y unos segundos mas tarde, sintió que el chico la estaba mirando.

-Hola-saludó mirandolo-¿No te aburres?

-No-contestó después de una pausa-puedo pensar.

-Ah… ¿y en que piensas?-preguntó curiosa.

-En que nadie se suele acercar a mi-respondió el otro.

Miranda sintió de pronto que había encontrado a alguien con un pasado tan solitario como el suyo, se propuso hacerse amiga suya, para que ninguno de los dos volviese a estar solo.

-Pues… encantada de conocerte-sonrió tendiendole la mano-soy nadie.

Al chico de ojos color miel se le escapó una sonrisa, y casi un segundo después, le estrechó la mano.

-Yo soy Remus Lupin.

-¿Por qué no te sientas con nosotros, Remus?-preguntó ella.

...

POV Remus

Me voy a Hogwarts.

Es el pensamiento que lleva en mi cabeza desde que llegó mi carta. Realmente no me la esperaba, mi padre le escribió al director Dumbledore para explicarle mi problema. ¡Cual sería mi sorpresa cuando respondió que no importaba! Según Dumbledore, ya lo tenía todo pensado, y hablaríamos del plan una vez me instalara.

Creo que no hay una persona en el mundo mas respetable que Albus Dumbledore. Pero aun así, yo estaba acostumbrado a estar solo, y sigo teniendo miedo de hacerle daño a alguien. Me he sentado en este compartimento, que por lo menos no va tanta gente, ahora que se han ido la pelirroja y el tal Severus, menos. Me ha hecho un poco de gracia lo que han dicho el tal James y Sirius. Pero he hecho como si no me enterase de nada, y me he puesto a mirar por la ventana. Las casas pasan a toda velocidad, mi subconsciente me tortura a mi mismo, repitiendome que soy un peligro, y que no debo acercarme a nadie en absoluto.

De pronto, algo me llama la atención, alguien me está mirando, miro hacia delante y encuentro una chica sentada delante de mi.

¿Qué demonios se propone? Me ha desconcertado enteramente. Por la conversación que ha tenido antes con James y Sirius se llama… Ah, si Miranda Clawson.

Me tiene intrigado ¿Por qué se sienta delante mio como si me conociera de toda la vida? ¿habré hecho algo que la ha molestado? Al fin se da cuenta de que la estoy mirando, creo que tengo la disimulación en modo apagado, pero me contengo para no sonrojarme, ya que por naturaleza soy tímido, ya que no he cruzado apenas alguna palabra con alguien que no sean mis padres.

-Hola-me saluda-¿no te aburres?

La pregunta me pilla desprevenido, para ser exactos ella misma me pilla desprevenido, a mi nunca se me ha acercado nadie para hablar como si tal cosa.

-No-respondo al fin-puedo pensar.

-Ah… ¿y en que piensas?-pregunta con curiosidad.

La vuelvo a mirar… ¿me conocerá de algo? ¿Por qué me habla? No es que me moleste, es mas… ¿me gusta? Si, puede, la verdad es que me gusta que se preocupe por mi. No se ni siquiera porque contesté lo que contesté, quizá era una mera advertencia, para que no se llevase una sorpresa desagradable.

-En que nadie se suele acercar a mi.

-Pues… encantada de conocerte-sonrió tendiendome la mano-soy nadie.

No pude evitar que se me escapara una sonrisa, y casi un segundo después, le estreché la mano.

-Yo soy Remus Lupin.

-¿Por qué no te sientas con nosotros, Remus?-preguntó ella.

¿Y poneros en peligro? Quise preguntar, pero no se… me inspiró confianza, y mientras no les contase nada de mi… hum… problema lunar, no habría problemas.

-Claro, ¿Por qué no?

...

Narrador normal.

...

Sirius y James los miraban los ojos muy abiertos, habían apostado a que el chico se molestaría, pero no; Miranda había conseguido que se sentase con ellos.

-Este es Remus Lupin-lo presentó-Remus, ellos son…

-James Potter y Sirius... a secas-respondió el ojimiel, al ver la cara que puso Miranda añadió-¿Qué? No soy sordo.

Miranda se rio y empezaron a charlar un poco de todo.

-¿Que asignatura creeis que os va a gustar mas?-preguntó Miranda.

-¡Vuelo!-exclamó James-solo lo tenemos en primer curso, pero estoy seguro… ¡me encantará!

-Mmm… ¿el recreo cuenta como asignatura?-preguntó Sirius con una sonrisa.

-Yo Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras-contestó Miranda-quiero ser auror.

-Vaya-dijo Remus-a mi tambien me gusta esa asignatura, ¿has leido los libros?

-Solo el de DCAO-contestó Miranda.

-¿Sabeis que es lo que estoy deseando hacer nada mas llegar?-preguntó James.

-¿Subirte a una escoba?-preguntó Sirius.

-Aparte; gastar una buena broma, Miranda, dijiste que tenías un par de ideas.

-¿Bromas?-preguntó Remus-os metereis en un lío y os castigarán…

-¡Contad conmigo!-exclamó Sirius entusiasmado.

En ese momento entró una bruja con un carrito lleno de comida.

-¿Quereis algo?-preguntó amablemente.

Literalmente, los cuatro se tiraron al carrito, y después de pagarlo todo, empezaron a compartir sus compras.

-¿Sabeis?-preguntó Miranda después de darle un mordisco a una varita de regaliz-me caéis bien, para ser un tanto escandalosos.

-¡Pero si la que casi tira el carrito has sido tu!-exclamó Sirius.

-Es una adicción a los dulces ¿vale?-contestó provocando risas.

-En cuanto a la broma…-dijo James retomando el curso de la conversación-¿Qué teneis pensado?

-Mm… vaya, es una pena que no pueda sugerir vestir a alguien con el uniforme de chica-dijo Miranda con pena-quizá el tal Dolohov,… o Quejicus,…

-Para ser una chica tienes la mente retorcida-comentó Sirius después de reir a carcajadas imaginándose la escena.

-¡Oye!-se quejó Miranda.

-Era un cumplido, no te enfades... princesa.

Una rana de chocolate le impactó en la cara, lejos de molestarle, empezó a reirse a carcajadas que enseguida corearon los demás.

-¡Que desperdicio!-opinó Remus, le pasó el dedo por la mejilla y se comió el chocolate.

-¡Dejame probar!-Miranda lo imitó y saboreó un poco el chocolate-mm... un poco raro; pero chocolate al fin y al cabo.

-Ha sido muy gracioso, princesa-dijo Sirius levantándose-pero ya es hora de fanjar esto: dame un abrazo.

-¡Ah, no!-contestó ella empezando a alejarse-además ya sabes el dicho: no abraces a un chico con la cara llena de chocolate que has conocido hace un momento en el expreso de Hogwarts.

-Que dicho mas largo-dijo James.

-Tranquila, princesa, que yo soy tan dulce como el chocolate.

-¡Que no me llames princesa!-exclamó Miranda, pero en ese momento de distracción, fue el que aprovechó Sirius para restregarle el chocolate por la cara-¡Ah... Sirius a secas: te vas a enterar!

Los cuatro se partieron el pecho, y después de limpiarse la cara, Miranda lo mandó a un sitio "muy turístico, porque mucha gente va allí".

Un rato después de haber estado jugando a los snaps explosivos, las luces se apagaron un poco.

-Ya estamos llegando-dijo Remus-será mejor que nos cambiemos.

-Ahora vengo-dijo Miranda saliendo con el uniforme en la mano.

Un rato después volvió, se sintió muy feliz de llevarlo puesto, entonces el tren se paró en la estación de Hogsmeade.

-¿Preparados?-preguntó James antes de salir.

-¿Listos?-preguntó Miranda.

-Nací listo-contestó Sirius, aunque tragó saliva pensando en cual sería su casa, el esperaba que fuese Gryffindor, ademas acababa de conocer a los que probablemente serían sus amigos, y por lo menos dos de ellos tenían mas o menos claro que irían a Gryffindor.

-Pues allá vamos-dijo Remus saliendo el primero.


	4. Capitulo 4: La ceremonia de Seleccion

Nada mas bajarse del tren, les recibió una suave brisa que les revolvió el cabello, los cuatro estaban impacientes, nerviosos y con ganas de comenzar con la nueva aventura que sería el curso.

-¡Los de primer año, por aquí!-gritó un hombre muy alto y peludo, los chicos lo miraron impresionados, tenía un abrigo de piel de topo, que parecía no tener otra cosa que bolsillos, pero aun así, tenía un aspecto agradable e inspiraba confianza, mas tarde averiguaron que se llamaba Rubeus Hagrid. No se entretuvieron mucho, y llegaron pronto hasta el.

El sendero estrecho se abría súbitamente al borde de un gran lago negro. En la punta de una alta montaña, al otro lado, con sus ventanas brillando bajo el cielo estrellado, había un impresionante castillo con muchas torres y torrecillas.

Les hicieron montarse en unas barcas encantadas, donde iban de cuatro en cuatro, Miranda se montó con James, Sirius y Remus, que por un momento, había olvidado todos sus temores.

Las barcas navegaron solas por el lago, y al doblar una curva se produjo un gran ¡Oooooh!: habían tenido la primera visión de Hogwarts de su vida. Su nuevo hogar. A Miranda le pareció simplemente genial. Nadie hablaba demasiado, las miradas estaban clavadas en el maravilloso castillo.

—¿Todos habéis subido? —continuó el hombre grande, que tenía un bote para él solo—¡Venga! ¡ADELANTE!

Y la pequeña flota de botes se movió al mismo tiempo, deslizándose por el lago, que era tan liso como el cristal. To dos estaban en silencio, contemplando el gran castillo que se elevaba sobre sus cabezas mientras se acercaban cada vez más al risco donde se erigía.

—¡Bajad las cabezas! —exclamó, mientras los primeros botes alcanzaban el peñasco. Todos agacharon la cabeza y los botecitos los llevaron a través de una cortina de hiedra, que escondía una ancha abertura en la parte delante ra del peñasco. Fueron por un túnel oscuro que parecía con ducirlos justo por debajo del castillo, hasta que llegaron a una especie de muelle subterráneo, donde treparon por entre las rocas y los guijarros.

Luego subieron por un pasadizo en la roca, detrás de la lámpara de Hagrid, saliendo finalmente a un césped suave y húmedo, a la sombra del castillo.

Subieron por unos escalones de piedra y se reunieron ante la gran puerta de roble.

—¿Estáis todos aquí?

Hagrid levantó un gigantesco puño y llamó tres veces a la puerta del castillo.

La puerta se abrió de inmediato. Una bruja alta, de cabello negro y túnica verde esmeralda, esperaba allí. Tenía un rostro muy severo, y Miranda intuía que sería mejor no meterse en problemas con ella.  
—Los de primer año, profesora McGonagall.  
—Muchas gracias, Hagrid. Yo los llevaré desde aquí.  
Abrió bien la puerta. El vestíbulo de entrada era tan grande que hubiese cabido el Callejón Diagón dentro. Las paredes de piedra estaban iluminadas con resplandecientes antorchas como las de Gringotts, el techo era tan alto que no se veía y una magnífica escalera de mármol, frente a ellos, conducía a los pisos superiores.  
Siguieron a la profesora McGonagall a través de un camino señalado en el suelo de piedra. Miranda podía oír el ruido de cientos de voces, que salían de un portal situado a la derecha (el resto del colegio debía de estar allí), pero la profesora McGonagall llevó a los de primer año a una pequeña habitación vacía, fuera del vestíbulo. Se reunieron allí, más cerca unos de otros de lo que estaban acostumbrados, mirando con nerviosismo a su alrededor.  
—Bienvenidos a Hogwarts —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. El banquete de comienzo de año se celebrará dentro de poco, pero antes de que ocupéis vuestro lugares en el Gran Comedor deberéis ser seleccionados para vuestras casas. La Selección es una ceremonia muy importante porque, mientras estéis aquí, vuestras casas serán como vuestra familia en Hogwarts. Tendréis clases con el resto de la casa que os toque, dormiréis en los dormitorios de vuestras casas y pasaréis el tiempo libre en la sala común de la casa. Las cuatro casas se llaman Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin. Cada casa tiene su propia noble historia y cada una ha producido notables brujas y magos. Mientras estéis en Hogwarts, vuestros triunfos conseguirán que las casas ganen puntos, mientras que cualquier infracción de las reglas hará que los pierdan. Al finalizar el año, la casa que obtenga más puntos será premiada con la copa de la casa, un gran honor. Espero que todos vosotros seréis un orgullo para la casa que os toque.  
»La Ceremonia de Selección tendrá lugar dentro de pocos minutos, frente al resto del colegio. Os sugiero que, mientras esperáis, os arregléis lo mejor posible.  
Los ojos de la profesora se detuvieron un momento en Sirius, que tenía la camisa por fuera y mal abrochada, y el cuello de Miranda, cuya corbata (sin colores) estaba desabrochada. Con nerviosismo, James trató de aplastar su cabello.  
—Volveré cuando lo tengamos todo listo para la ceremonia —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. Por favor, esperad tranquilos.  
Salió de la habitación. Miranda miró a sus nuevos amigos con nerviosismo.

-¡Tranquilos dice!-exclamó Miranda-¿como voy a estar tanquila?

-No te preocupes, princesa-dijo Sirius con tono solemne poniendose a su lado-yo te protegeré.

-¡Quita!-exclamó Miranda empujándolo.  
—¿Cómo se las arreglan exactamente para seleccionarnos? —preguntó Remus  
—Creo que es una especie de prueba.-Contestó James-mis padres no me hablaron mucho del tema.

-¿Una prueba?-preguntó Sirius con nerviosismo-¿Qué clase de prueba? No he tocado los libros…

Miraron temblando a su alrededor y vieron que los demás también parecían aterrorizados. Nadie hablaba mucho, salvo la pelirroja que habían llamado "Lily", que susurraba muy deprisa todos los hechizos que había aprendido y se preguntaba cuál necesitaría. Los chicos intentaron no escucharla, y pensaban tragando saliva, cual sería su destino.

Miranda mantuvo los ojos fijos en la puerta. En cualquier momento, la profesora McGonagall regresaría y los llevaría a la prueba que determinaría su futuro (bueno, quizá exagerase).

-Entonces... ¿nadie tiene ni la mas remota idea de como nos seleccionan?-preguntó Sirius.

-Bueno, tranquilidad-dijo James-no nos sirve de nada quejarnos ahora, es inevitable... y yo iré a Gryffindor.

La pelirroja y su amigo Severus lo miraron con altanería, pero ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta.

—En marcha —dijo una voz aguda—. La Ceremonia de Selección va a comenzar. Ahora formad una hilera y seguidme.  
Con la extraña sensación de que sus piernas eran de plomo, Miranda se puso detrás de Sirius, con Remus y James detrás. Salieron de la habitación, volvieron a cruzar el vestíbulo, pasaron por unas puertas dobles y entraron en el Gran Comedor.  
Los cuatro chicos se quedaron con la boca abierta de la sorpresa, nunca creyeron que pudiese existir un lugar tan maravilloso. Estaba iluminado por miles y miles de velas, que flotaban en el aire sobre cuatro grandes mesas, donde los demás estudiantes ya estaban sentados. En las mesas había platos, cubiertos y copas de oro. En una tarima, en la cabecera del comedor, había otra gran mesa, donde se sentaban los profesores. La profesora McGonagall condujo allí a los alumnos de primer año y los hizo detener y formar una fila delante de los otros alumnos, con los profesores a sus espaldas. Los cientos de rostros que los miraban parecían pálidas linternas bajo la luz brillante de las velas. Situados entre los estudiantes, habían incluso fantasmas, que tenían un neblinoso brillo plateado. Para evitar todas las miradas, Remus miró hacia arriba y le tocó el hombro para que lo imitase, levantó la vista y vio un techo de terciopelo negro, salpicado de estrellas. Oyó susurrar a un muchacho: «Es un hechizo para que parezca como el cielo de fuera, lo leí en la historia de Hogwarts».  
Era difícil creer que allí hubiera techo y que el Gran Comedor no se abriera directamente a los cielos.  
Ambos bajaron la vista rápidamente, mientras la profesora McGonagall ponía en silencio un taburete de cuatro patas frente a los de primer año. Encima del taburete puso un sombrero puntiagudo de mago. El sombrero estaba remendado, raído y muy sucio.  
-A lo mejor hay que sacar un conejo del sombrero-murmuró James sin tenerlas todas consigo.

Al darse cuenta de que todos los del comedor contemplaban el sombrero, Sirius también lo hizo. Durante unos pocos segundos, se hizo un silencio completo. Entonces el sombrero se movió. Una rasgadura cerca del borde se abrió, ancha como una boca, y el sombrero comenzó a cantar:  
"Oh, podrás pensar que no soy bonito,  
pero no juzgues por lo que ves.  
Me comeré a mí mismo si puedes encontrar  
un sombrero más inteligente que yo.  
Puedes tener bombines negros,  
sombreros altos y elegantes.  
Pero yo soy el Sombrero Seleccionador de Hogwarts  
y puedo superar a todos.  
No hay nada escondido en tu cabeza  
que el Sombrero Seleccionador no pueda ver.  
Así que pruébame y te diré  
dónde debes estar.  
Puedes pertenecer a Gryffindor,  
donde habitan los valientes.  
Su osadía, temple y caballerosidad  
ponen aparte a los de Gryffindor.  
Puedes pertenecer a Hufflepuff  
donde son justos y leales.  
Esos perseverantes Hufflepuff  
de verdad no temen el trabajo pesado.  
O tal vez a la antigua sabiduría de Ravenclaw,  
Si tienes una mente dispuesta,  
porque los de inteligencia y erudición  
siempre encontrarán allí a sus semejantes.  
O tal vez en Slytherin  
harás tus verdaderos amigos.  
Esa gente astuta utiliza cualquier medio  
para lograr sus fines.  
¡Así que pruébame! ¡No tengas miedo!  
¡Y no recibirás una bofetada!  
Estás en buenas manos (aunque yo no las tenga).  
Porque soy el Sombrero Pensante."  
Todo el comedor estalló en aplausos cuando el sombrero terminó su canción. Éste se inclinó hacia las cuatro mesas y luego se quedó rígido otra vez.  
—¡Entonces sólo hay que probarse el sombrero! —susurró James visiblemente aliviado.  
Sirius sonrió para parecer indiferente, pero por dentro se había quitado parte del peso que llevaba. Sí, probarse el sombrero era mucho mejor que tener que hacer un encantamiento, pero habría deseado no tener que hacerlo en presencia de todos. Y esperaba ir a Gryffindor.  
La profesora McGonagall se adelantaba con un gran rollo de pergamino.  
—Cuando yo os llame, deberéis poneros el sombrero y sentaros en el taburete para que os seleccionen-dijo-¡Abbott, Cristina!

La chica rubia y de mejillas sonrosadas, salió de la fila y se puso el sombrero, que le tapó hasta los ojos, hubo un momento muy tenso y silencioso, hasta que el sombrero gritó:

-¡Hufflepuff!

La mesa de la derecha aplaudió mientras Cristina iba a sentarse con ellos, los cuatro amigos vieron al fantasma del Fraile Gordo saludando con alegría a la niña.

-¡Bones, Amelia!

-¡HUFFLEPUFF!-volvió a gritar el sombrero, y Amelia corrió a sentarse junto a Cristina.

-¡Boot, Tristán!

-¡RAVENCLAW!

La segunda mesa a la izquierda aplaudió esta vez. Varios Ravenclaws se levantaron para estrechar la mano de Tristán, mientras se reunía con ellos.  
Brocklehurst, Mandy también fue a Ravenclaw, pero Brown, Angelica resultó la primera nueva Gryffindor, en la mesa más alejada de la izquierda, que estalló en aplausos.

Una tal Bulstrode fue a Slytherin, Miranda, escuchó a Sirius tragar saliva, y le dio un apretón en el hombro para darle ánimos, Sirius le sonrió nerviosamente.

-¡Black, Sirius!

De modo que Sirius era un Black, miró a James, Miranda y Remus con urgencia, estos le sonrieron dándole ánimos.

-Tu puedes, Sirius-le animó James.

Sirius asintió y se colocó el sombrero.

-Mmm... Un Black, normalmente ni me lo pensaría pero es evidente que tu eres diferente. No hay lugar a dudas ni vacilación, tu casa es...¡GRYFFINDOR!

Sus amigos lo miraron quitarse el sombrero, en su cara había una enorme sonrisa, y les sonrió para irse corriendo a la casa Gryffindor, que le aplaudía, Sirius miró hacia la mesa de Slytherin y vio tres rostros femeninos; el de su prima Bellatrix, que estaba crispada de odio; la de su prima Narcisa, que lo miraba como si no fuese nada mas que escoria. Y su prima Andromeda, que le sonrió con cierta tristeza de que su primo favorito no estuviese con ella. Sirius sonrió burlón a las dos primeras y se sentó.

-¡Potter, James!

James, algo mas confiado, se colocó el sombrero en la cabeza.

-Un joven Potter, tienes coraje y osadía, tambien veo mucha rebeldía, y eso solo pueden ser características de...¡GRYFFINDOR!

James se quitó el sombrero con una sonrisa arrogante, como queriendo decir que ya lo sabía.

-Longbottom, Frank

-¡Gryffindor!

-Collin, Daniel

-¡Ravenclaw!

-Lupin, Remus.

Remus le lanzó una mirada de duda a Miranda, pero ella asintió con una sonrisa, invitándolo, Remus se colocó el sombrero.

-Te veo asustado, y tambien veo sufrimiento y un horrible secreto. Tienes mucha inteligencia, yo lo veo claro, pero por tu valentía irás a ¡Gryffindor!

Remus se quitó el sombrero y caminó hacia la mesa de Gryffindor entre aplausos de esta, James y Sirius se pusieron de pie para aplaudirle.

-Tyler, William.

-¡Ravenclaw!

La selección seguía así un rato mas, Miranda se estaba poniendo cada vez mas nerviosa y miraba a sus amigos de vez en cuando, pasando el peso de una pierna a otra, ellos le hacían señas de ánimo.

-Evans, Lily.

La pelirroja del tren se puso el sombrero.

-¡Gryffindor!

La niña miró y sonrió tristemente a su amigo, quien aún no había sido llamado para la selección. Sirius se apartó dejándole un hueco a la chica, pero ella al reconocerlo le dio la espalda.

James y Sirius empezaron a murmurar malévolamente, pero Miranda no podía saber lo que decían.

-Snape, Severus.

-¡Slytherin!

Severus, o Quejicus, miró tristemente a su amiga mientras se encaminaba a la mesa de su casa.

-Clawson, Miranda.

El corazón de Miranda empezó a latir salvajemente, y miró a sus amigos mientras caminaba hacia el sombrero, estos le hicieron algunos gestos de ánimo.

-Mmm…-empezó a pensar el sombrero en su cabeza-una sangre pura… veo en tu cabeza osadía, un pellizco de rebeldía y mucha valentía. Yo creo que eres una… ¡Gryffindor!

La profesora McGonagall le quitó el sombrero de la cabeza y Miranda sonrió de puro alivio y alegría, se encaminó a la mesa de Gryffindor con paso seguro y alegre mientras la aplaudían. El prefecto la saludó y se sentó entre Remus y Sirius.

-Pues ya estamos todos-dijo James muy contento-Bueno, ahora que estamos todos… ¿tu no eras a secas?-preguntó a Sirius.

-Me apellido Black-confesó avergonzado-odio a mi familia, excepto a mi prima Andrómeda.

-¿Qué dirán tus padres?-preguntó Miranda.

-Les dará un ataque-comentó el sin darle importancia-ojala pudiese ver las caras que ponen… ahora mi hermano Regulus será el importante, supongo.

La selección llegó a su fin, y el director Dumbledore empezó un discurso en el que incluía las normas, que estaba prohibido ir al Bosque Prohibido (cuando lo dijo, miró a dos gemelos que estaban en su mesa, que se reían malévolamente, James y Sirius comenzaron a cuchichear), y poco mas, entonces llegó la parte mas esperada: la cena.

Los platos se llenaron de comida, Sirius empezó a atacar como si no hubiese comido en días, la cena transcurrió entre bromas, risas, presentaciones, y peleas con Lily Evans. Al final, los prefectos los llevaron hasta la sala común.

-¡Esto es una maravilla!-exclamó Miranda saltando.

-Tranquila, princesa-bromeó Sirius.

-¡Que dejes de llamarme así!  
-¡Obligame!

Poco después, cada uno subió a su habitación (Sirius frotandose el brazo con una mueca), y Miranda descubrió que compartía habitación con Evans, Marlene McKinnon, Alice Puff, y un par de chicas mas, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para presentarse, porque en cuanto apoyó la cabeza en la almohada se quedó totalmente dormida con una sonrisa pintada en su rostro.


	5. Capitulo 5: Comienzo de la amistad

**Aviso: A partir de lo que leais que dice Miranda, a mi me da igual las casas, no quiero que creais que soy una Gryffindor cerrada. Bueno, tampoco os asusteis, que no dice nada grave.**

Dedicado especialmente a Soloemma, por su gran apoyo. Muchos besos desde aqui y espero que te guste!

* * *

-El anillo…-murmuró una voz masculina-el anillo…

-¿Quién eres?-preguntó Miranda a la niebla.

-Es muy importante… Miranda…

.

-Miranda…-volvió a decir la voz de Ángela Watson, una de sus nuevas compañeras.

-¿Qué…?-preguntó, se frotó los ojos y la miró.

-Estabas habando en sueños-informó la chica-me has despertado.

-Lo siento-se disculpó.

-No importa-sonrió ella-de todos modos iba a despertarme dentro de poco.

Miranda sonrió tambien y se incorporó, miró a su alrededor y vio que las demás compañeras estaban dormidas.

-Aun queda una hora para que empiecen las clases-dijo Ángela-así que nos da tiempo a vestirnos y todo eso.

Miranda estaba muy feliz; estaba en Hogwarts, y tenía nuevos amigos ¿Qué mas podía desear? Se levantó de la cama y sacó su uniforme, con sus nuevos colores escarlata y dorado y se metió en el baño.

Se dio una ducha rápida y se vistió dejando el baño libre para su compañera, Miranda intentó recordar mas cosas de ella mientras se abrochaba los zapatos, sentada en su cama.

Era una chica de lo mas sociable, divertida y amable, le había caido muy bien desde que se conocieron, creía que había dicho algo de metarmorfomaga, pero se había dormido poco después y no se acordaba bien. Sintió que podrían llegar a ser íntimas, pero no le dio mas vueltas y se peinó su cabello.

Unos momentos mas tarde, ella y Ángela, bajaban las escaleras a la Sala Común, que al igual que su habitación, ya empezaba a tener movimiento.

-¿Quieres que esperemos a tus amigos?-preguntó Ángela, que había salido del baño con el cabello de color castaño claro y ondulado.

-¿Mis amigos?-Miranda no estaba muy habituada a que le dijesen cosas como aquella.

-Anoche estabas con Black, Potter y Lupin-siguió la castaña-¿no son tus amigos?

-Er… si, supongo que si-contestó Miranda-si, mejor esperemos un poco, si no te importa.

-Para nada-sonrió ella-cuantos mas mejor.

Se sentaron un momento en los sillones rojos y confortables de la sala común.

-Que nervios ¿verdad?-preguntó Ángela-el primer día de clases… me pregunto como serán.

-Bueno… la primera clase que tenemos es Encantamientos, con los de Ravenclaw-memoró Miranda-así que supongo que estará bien.

-Y después creo que tocan pociones con los Slytherins-añadió Ángela pensativa.

-¿Te caen bien?-preguntó ella un tanto extrañada, normal si su padre se había tirado mas de un año diciendole que no se juntase con aquella casa, cosa que al principio molestó a Miranda, pero con el tiempo le hizo caso hasta mentalizarse de ello.

-No tienen porque ser malos-respondió ella encogiendose de hombros-yo tengo un primo en Slytherin.

-Es que no son malos-replicó una voz detrás de ellas-solo son prejuicios idiotas.

-Nadie te ha invitado a la conversación, Evans-replicó Miranda un tanto molesta.

-Me da igual-siguió ella-no tienes por qué juzgar a alguien antes de conocerlo.

-Oh, es verdad, tu querías ir a Slytherin, en fin que te diviertas con los mortífagos.

-¡No tienen que ser malos!-siguió la pelirroja enfadandose-y además ¿que son...?

-¡Hola, Evans!-saludó James de buen humor e interrumpiendo la conversación.

-Adiós, Potter.

-¿Vas al gran comedor?-siguió preguntando James-ven con nosotros.

-Cuando los cerdos vuelen-replicó de mal humor, y sin mas echó a correr para que no la alcanzasen.

-¿Qué le he hecho?-preguntó James.

-Yo diría que no tiene sentido del humor-comentó Sirius apareciendo detrás de el-y aun sigue dolida por no estar con su amigo Quejicus… en fin. Hola Miranda-saludó al verla-¿Qué tal, Watson?

-Hola, Sirius-saludó Miranda poniendose en pie.

-Vaya, nos has esperado-se fijó James, y luego dijo con una mano sobre el corazón y muy exageradamente-¡Que bonito!

-Remus ¿vamos?-preguntó Miranda después de reirse un poco de la broma de James.

-Eh… claro.

Remus andaba inseguro, y algo desanimado.

-¿Estas bien, amigo?-le preguntó James.

-Si,… si, no te preocupes. Vamos, me muero de hambre.

Salieron por el hueco del retrato de la Señora Gorda, y se dirigieron al Gran Comedor.

-Entonces, ¿Qué damos después?-preguntó Remus.

-Encantamientos con los Ravenclaw-contestó Miranda automáticamente-estabamos hablando de ello antes de que llegaseis.

-¿Con Evans?-preguntó James.

-No, ella se acopló cuando Miranda empezó a decir que los Slytherins eran odiosos-respondió la metamorfomaga.

-Menos mal que me he quedado en Gryffindor-dijo Sirius aliviado-no hubiese soportado quedar con la loca de mi prima Bellatrix.

-¿Y a tu familia no le importará?-preguntó Miranda.

-Claro que si; cuando vuelva a casa con la bufanda de Gryffindor en el cuello, querrán asesinarme… ¡Sus caras serán épicas!-se rió Sirius.

-Yo les he escrito a mis padres para decirles que he quedado en Gryffindor-informó James con orgullo-seguro que mi madre me manda las galletitas de chocolate que tanto me gustan. ¿y tus padres, Remus?

-Oh, seguro que estarán contentos-respondió después de haberse relamido interiormente al imaginar el chocolate; su adicción-¿y tu, Miranda?

-A mi padre le encantará-contestó ella.

-¿Y tu madre?-preguntó Ángela-la mia estará muy contenta.

-Es que…-empezó a decir Miranda mirando al suelo-estoy segura de que a mi madre le encantaría… si estuviese viva.

Automaticamente, todos la miraron con los ojos como platos.

-Lo siento-se disculpó Ángela de corazón-lo siento mucho yo…

-Eh, tranquila-le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa-no he llegado a conocerla, además vosotros no lo sabíais.

Ellos asintieron, pero se quedaron callados, respetando su dolor.

-Bueno, hablemos de algo alegre-propuso Miranda ignorándolos-después del recreo toca vuelo, James.

A James se le iluminó la cara.

-¡Oh, si!-exclamó contentísimo-se todo lo que hay que saber para montar en escoba… no es por impresionaros, pero voy a ser el mejor de la clase.

-Bueno, no es por impresionaros-dijo Sirius imitándolo-pero yo se tocarme la nariz con la lengua.

El grupo estalló en carcajadas, y llegaron al Gran Comedor, justo después de la demostración de Sirius.

Se sentaron en la punta de la mesa, donde lo habían hecho la noche anterior, Ángela se fue con Lily y Alice, pero a Miranda no le importó.

-¿Sabeis?-preguntó James con una gran sonrisa al cabo de un rato-creo que podemos ser grandes amigos.

-Un gran equipo-confirmó Sirius.

-Pues ya es oficial-sentenció Miranda-nosotros cuatro somos buenos amigos.

-No, buenos amigos no-la contradijo Sirius.

-¿No?-preguntó Remus un poco desanimado.

-No; somos mejores amigos-sonrió Sirius.

-Pero si nos conocemos de ayer-repuso Remus.

-Pero no podeis ser peor que mi familia-contestó el. Y acto seguido comenzó a desayunar como si no hubiese mañana.


	6. Capitulo 6: Primer día

Después del desayuno, los cuatro amigos se levantaron de la mesa y se dirigieron a la primera clase de encantamientos.

-Es el mejor desayuno que he probado nunca-comentó Sirius relamiéndose-mejor que la comida del apestoso Kreacher.

-¿Quién es Kreacher?-preguntó James.

-El elfo doméstico de mi familia-contestó el con un gruñido-no los soporto.

-Bueno… ahora no estas con tu familia-lo animó Miranda.

En ese momento, llegó una chica de melena negra y alborotada, con una mirada y porte arrogante.

-Ahí estas-comentó con desdén mirando a Sirius.

-Que poco me ha durado-le murmuró Sirius a Miranda.

-¿Qué dices?-preguntó ella con el mismo tono.

-Que te pierdas, Bellatrix.

-Ya verás cuando tu madre se entere-lo amenazó Bellatrix-que decepción se va a llevar la buena de Walburga…

-¿Desde cuando esa mujer es "buena"?-preguntó Sirius.

Bellatrix lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Ya veo que ahora te juntas con clases menores-comentó su prima con desdén-Traidores a la sangre y sangres sucia…

-Sangre mestiza-corrigió Remus, aunque realmente le importaba poco ser de una clase o de otra.

-Cállate-ordenó ella con fiereza.

-No, cállate tu-dijo Sirius-dile lo que te de la gana a quien quieras. Y ahora si no te importa apartarte,… no eres ningún regalo para la vista "querida" prima-dijo poniendo especial sarcasmo en querida.

-Bah, siempre supe que traías deshonor a la familia-escupió la chica antes de marcharse con paso altanero.

-¿Qué mosca le ha picado a esa?-preguntó Miranda.

-Nada, ¿veis por lo que decía que no podíais ser peor que ellos?

-Será mejor que vallamos a clase-opinó Remus.

Sirius se pasó el camino con los labios fruncidos ¡como odiaba a su familia!

..0

En la clase del profesor Flitwick, se sentaron en parejas organizadas por el profesor, que era bastante bajito.

Así pues, James se sentó con una gran sonrisa junto a Lily Evans, que lo miró con odio, Sirius terminó sentándose con Remus y Miranda con Ángela.

-Bien, el hechizo es muy sencillo-explicó el profesor mientras repartía una pluma para cada uno-teneis que pronunciar "Wingardium leviosa", y teneis que aseguraos de pronunciarlo bien, o si no podrías provocar un desastre, y teneís que hacer este movimiento-hizo una demostración y la pluma de Lily se elevó en el aire, ante la mirada asombrada de esta-ahora vosotros.

-¡Wingardium leviosa!-la pluma de Lily se elevó con maestría en el aire.

-¡Muy bien, señorita Evans!-la felicitó el profesor-cinco puntos para Gryffindor por ser la primera.

Lily sonrió con satisfacción.

-Bah, creida-murmuró Miranda y luego volvió a intentarlo por quinta vez-¡Wingardium leviosa!

-Pues a mi me cae muy bien-comentó Ángela-además tienes que mover la varita _así-_le hizo una demostración y luego hizo el hechizo, su pluma también se elevó en el aire y sonrió.

-Bueno, no podías ser perfecta-sonrió Miranda tristemente. Miró a sus amigos.

James había pasado de realizar el hechizo y estaba molestando a Evans, Remus había clavado el hechizo y tenía una sonrisa tímida, después trató de enseñar a Sirius, que aun parecía furioso con su prima y había prendido fuego a su pluma.

-Venga, señorita Clawson, concéntrese-la hizo volver el profesor.

-Esto... ¡Wingardium leviosa!-Miranda, que esperaba que su pluma siguiera en huelga, observó sorprendida como su pluma tambien se elevaba.

-Muy bien-aprobó el profesor antes de irse.

-Parece que rindes mas cuando estas distraida-sonrió Ángela.

-Será eso-asintió ella.

..0

-Que desastre-comentó James revolviendose el pelo.

-Si no dejas de revolvertelo será aun mas desastroso-dijo Miranda-¡Ah! Hablabas de la clase.

-¿Que? ¡No!-exclamó rotundamente James-me refiero a Evans.

-¿Que pasa con Evans?-preguntó Sirius.

-Es un desastre-repitió James.

-Pues yo la he visto muy aplicada-comentó Remus.

-¡Me refiero a que es demasiado perfecta!-explicó con exasperación el chico de las gafas.

-¿Y que tiene que ver "perfecta" con "desastre"?-cuestionó Miranda.

-¿Sabeis que?-preguntó James-mejor olvidadlo. Cambiando de tema ¿algún voluntario para gastarle una broma a Quejicus?

-A ver si en clase de pociones se me ocurre algo-dijo Sirius-tiene que ser algo grande.

-No me parece que sea la mejor forma de aprovechar la clase-opinó Remus.

-¿Bromeas?-preguntó James-es perfecta.

Llegaron entonces a la siguiente clase, con el profesor Slughorn un hombre calvo y de "ligero" sobrepeso.

-Bienvenidos, queridos alumnos-empezó el profesor-en esta clase, aprenderán el noble arte de las pociones, a crear filtros mágicos y a mezclar los ingredientes para fabricarlos-los ojos del profesor escrutaban la clase, uno a uno los rostros de sus alumnos, siguió hablando, pero Miranda se aburrió de su cháchara y observó al resto de la clase:

Evans y Snape compartían mesa, ambos estaban muy atentos y tomaban nota.

Sirius estaba con la cabeza apoyada en las manos, con gesto de estar a punto de dormirse.

James escribía y tachaba cosas con una sonrisa de satisfacción, de vez en cuando miraba a Snape con una maligna sonrisa.

Y Remus escuchaba atentamente las palabras del profesor, mientras que le daba codazos a Sirius para que no se durmiera.

-... Ya pueden comenzar.

Miranda volvió a la realidad de golpe y vio como Remus comenzaba a cortar unas raices.

-¿Que hay que hacer?-preguntó Miranda.

Remus la miró con desaprobación.

-¿No le has escuchado?-preguntó.

-Me perdí cuando dijo no se que de de mezclar ingredientes.

Remus se dio con la palma en la frente y suspiró.

-Hay que realizar una poción de encogimiento-dijo luego la miró de nuevo con desaprobación-¿ni siquiera has abierto el libro?-con un movimiento de varita, su libro se abrió por la página apropiada-ahora tienes que seguir las instrucciones ¿crees que podrás?

-No se-respondió, luego añadió con exagerado dramatismo-pero si no lo consigo, venga mi muerte.

Remus soltó una carcajada y después volvió a lo suyo, Miranda empezó a pelar el higo seco.

-¿Pensais hacer algo?-preguntó Remus a Sirius y James.

-¿Eh...? ¿Que...?-empezó Sirius, que se había quedado durmiendo durante el discurso del profesor.

-Si; terminar este plan genial-respondió James sin dejar de mirar la hoja de pergamino.

-Sois de lo que no hay-suspiró volviendo a su poción.

-Nosotros tambien te queremos, Remusin-dijo Sirius.

-No me llames así.

El profesor, que se detenía con algunos alumnos e intercambiaba algunas palabras, se detuvo junto a la mesa donde ellos se encontraban.

-¿Todo bien?-quiso saber.

-Si, señor-respondió Remus cortésmente.

-Valla, usted es un Black ¿no es así?-preguntó a Sirius, que dio un respingo y parpadeó alejando al sueño.

-Si.

-Mmm... quizá les gustaría a usted y sus amigos pasar alguna vez por mi despacho para tomar un zumo de calabaza o un té,... Si, recuerdo perfectamente a Charlus Potter-dijo dirigiendose a James, después clavó su vista en Miranda-cuando entraste a mi clase, creía que había visto a un fantasma, eres el vivo retrato de Scarlet Clawson.

Miranda se tensó un poco y por otro lado quería que el profesor siguiera hablando de su madre. El profesor se retiró para hablar con otra mesa, Remus estaba un poco decaido, porque no le había dicho nada.

-Bah, el se lo pierde-comentó James palmeando su espalda-a demás no pensaba venir.

-Entonces ¿tu madre se llamaba Scarlet?-preguntó Remus a Miranda cambiando de tema, ella asintió-un nombre bonito.

-Gracias, es una de las pocas cosas que conseguí sonsacarle a mi padre sobre ella-respondió y volvió a su poción para no tener que conversar mas sobre ello.

Al final de la clase, cada uno entregó una muestra de su poción, la de Sirius había explotado, la de James era de un color rojo, Miranda tenía un color verdoso azulado y a Remus le salía el color amarillo, y es que las pociones no eran el fuerte del joven Lupin.

.

-¿Como te ha salido a ti la poción?-preguntó Ángela a su amiga, estaban en el recreo, y la metamorfomaga se había unido a ellos.

-¡Uf!-Suspiró Miranda-un autentico desastre.

-Pues a mi me ha salido perfecta-comentó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿En serio?-preguntó James con interés y una sonrisa malévola.

-¿Que estás tramando?-preguntó Sirius.

-Ya te lo diré-respondió el peli negro-¿te salió exactamente?

-Eh... si, creo que si-respondió mientras su cabello se volvía un amarillo curioso-¿por qué?

-Porque... aunque no lo creais la clase de pociones va a resultar útil después de todo-respondió misteriosamente, luego hizo un gesto para que se acercasen mas y susurró-ya se que broma vamos a gastar. Pero dado que ninguno de nosotros sabemos hacer bien la poción, necesitamos tu ayuda, Watson. ¿Conservas la poción?

-Si-respondió en el mismo tono-me sobró mas de la cuenta y tengo aqui mismo el frasco.

-Perfecto-sonrió-¿nos dejarás tu poción para una pequeña broma a nuestro amigo Quejicus?-preguntó poniendo ironía en "amigo".

-No se si es una buena idea-dijo Remus rápidamente.

-No quiero meterme en líos-dijo Ángela.

-Nadie sabrá que la poción la hiciste tu-le aseguró James.

-¿Quien es Quejicus?-preguntó no muy segura.

-El amiguito slytherin de Evans-respondió Sirius.

-Pero el a mi no me ha echo nada-replicó la metamorfomaga cambiando su color al castaño otra vez.

-Si es solo para echarnos unas risas-pidió James-anda...

-No se...

-Vamos, Angie-pidió Miranda.

-Arg, de acuerdo, pero es la última vez ¿queda claro? y no os paseis con el.

-¡Gracias!-exclamaron los tres, Remus aun no estaba muy seguro.

-Tomad-les entregó un fraco con una poción verde amarillenta brillante-yo voy a la sala común, nos vemos en la próxima clase.

Ángela se dio la vuelta y se fue mientras los cuatro amigos observaban la poción.

-¿Y cual es el plan?-preguntó Miranda.

-Mi idea era tirarle la poción por la cabeza para que se le encogiera-respondió James.

-Es una buena idea-le segundó Sirius.

-No creo que sea una buena idea-contradijo Remus.

-Oh, vamos-dijo James con los ojos en blanco-será divertido.

-No quiero participar-se opuso.

-Bueno, pues no participes-decidió Sirius-tu te lo pierdes.

-Si, me perderé el castigo que os van a poner.

-Basta de discutir-cortó James-discutiremos sobre los detalles mas tarde.

-si James-asintió Miranda-ya sabemos que te mueres por ir a vuelo.

James abrió la boca para replicar, pero en ese momento sonó el timbre y James se levantó de un salto con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡Vamos!-les instó a sus amigos-¡Tenemos que coger las mejores escobas!


	7. Capitulo 7: Primer día, primer castigo

Llegaron de los primeros a clase de vuelo, la profesora Hooch había puesto un montón de escobas en el suelo. Poco a poco, fueron llegando los demás alumnos.

-Colocaos detrás de las escobas-ordenó la profesora.

James estaba que no cabía en sí de la emoción, mientras que la mayoría de alumnos estaban bastante inseguros, pues la mayoría no habían montado nunca en escoba, y Lily Evans que siempre se mostraba segura en todo tipo de asignaturas, miraba las escobas como queriendo comprobar que eran seguras.

-Ahora colocad una mano encima y decid "arriba"-indicó la profesora.

James, con una sonrisa de suficiencia, hizo lo que la profesora pidió y la escoba subió hasta su mano con maestría, la de Remus (que tambien parecía un poco nervioso por lo de volar) tardó un poco mas, luego estaba Sirius, que lo había conseguido a la segunda, y Miranda que se creía idiota hasta que por fin la escoba obedeció, en su defensa, incluso Lily Evans estaba teniendo problemas para que su escoba la hiciese caso, de pronto reconoció a aquel chico de la tienda de túnicas.

-Eh, James-le llamó.

-¿Has visto como ha subido a la primera?-preguntó.

-Mira quien está alli-le indicó Miranda.

El muchacho de las lentes miró hacia allí y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

-¿Sigue en pie lo de gastarle una buena broma?-preguntó la oji azul.

James asintió con una sonrisa pícara.

-Hablame de tus ideas-le pidió el chico.

-Podríamos hacer...-se acercó a su odio y le comenzó a murmurar algo que por la sonrisa de James, era algo perfecto para aquella ocasión.

-Hay que ver que retorcida es la mente femenina-comentó cuando Miranda se apartó, ganándose una mirada asesina.

-Cuando yo haga sonar el silbato, pegáis una patada al suelo y os elevais. Uno... dos...-sonó el silbato y los chicos, en su mayoría le dieron una patada al suelo con miedo, pero todos se elevaron en el aire, algunas chicas dieron un pequeño gritito, entre ellas Evans, que se agarró al palo de la escoba con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se estaban poniendo blancos, pero curiosamente, lejos de satisfacer a Miranda, le dio un poco de penita que una chica tan segura como ella en una situación así.

James sin embargo, estaba tan cómodo como si estuviese sentado en el sofá de su casa, Miranda tenía un poco de práctica con la escoba de juguete, pero no era lo mismo, aunque sabía volar, casi sin pensarlo se puso junto a Lily.

-Evans, no tengas miedo, no vas a caerte-le dijo Miranda con suavidad, como si le hablase a un gatito que estuviese en la rama de un árbol-te prometo que no te voy a dejar caer, tranquila.

-No necesito tu ayuda-espetó con resentimiento, pero una nota de pánico en su voz.

-Bueno, pero aun así te diré que si sigues agarrando el palo de esa manera lo vas a romper. Tienes que tener mas confianza, estas escobas son muy lentas y seguras. Para moverte, tan solo debes inclinarte un poco hacia delante, para frenar debes echarte hacia atrás-(NA: Que conste que me lo he inventado todo), Evans vaciló, Miranda suspiró, iba a alejarse pero Evans hizo algo que la sorprendió:

-¡Espera!-la llamó aun con miedo, Miranda se giró con los ojos muy abiertos ¿Lily Evans le estaba pidiendo que se quedase, aun su sorpresa, Lily aflojó un poco la presión del palo de la escoba y la miró-gracias.

-No hay de que-sonrió Miranda.

-Vamos, Lily-dijo Snape apareciendo de pronto sobre otra escoba, luego miró a Miranda con odio-déjala en paz.

-¿Quien eres tu para darme órdenes?-preguntó Miranda ferozmente.

-Piérdete-dijo Snape con odio.

-Sev...-trató de detenerlos Evans-solo me estaba ayudando con la escoba.

-Deja ahora mismo en paz a nuestra amiga, Quejicus-ordenó Sirius apareciendo con James.

-Entonces será mejor que alejes a tu amiguita-espetó el slytherin.

-Hola, Evans ¿necesitas ayuda con la escoba?-preguntó James.

-¡No!-exclamó ella con odio-¡Lárgate Potter!

-¡Eh!-les llamó la atención la profesora Hooch-¿Que está pasando ahí?

-Nada-le aseguró Miranda-solo intercambiábamos opiniones sobre la mejor forma de montar.

-En ese caso, será mejor que atiendan en clase-repuso la profesora-cinco puntos menos para cada casa.

Los chicos la miraron con fastidio pero no se dijeron nada mas, Miranda ya no tenía mas compasión por Evans "¡Lárgate Potter!" y eso que solo querían ayudarla.

-Ahora quiero que deis una vuelta en el aire ¡vamos!-ordenó la profesora.

-¿Lista?-preguntó James en un momento dado mientras daban la vuelta.

-¡Pues claro!-exclamó ella con una sonrisa traviesa, sacó su varita y se la puso dentro de la manga con disimulo y apuntó a la escoba chico de la tienda de túnicas-Wingardium Leviosa.

Por fin le había salido el hechizo; el chico comenzó a subir en la escoba sin poder controlarla, el color huyó de su cara y se aferró a la escoba como si su vida dependiese de ello.

-¿Solo eso?-preguntó James con decepción.

-Ahora llega lo bueno-le aseguró la chica con una sonrisa maligna, entonces comenzó a agitar la varita con total despreocupación, mientras su escoba iba de arriba a abajo, el chico gritó asustado y todos se rieron de él, exceptuando a Evans y aun par de alumnas de Slytherin que lo miraban con miedo de que se cayese. De pronto Miranda se preguntó si no estaba siendo un poco mala. Incluso las chicas de Slytherin estaban con miedo de que el chico resbalase. De pronto, el chico resbaló hacia delante y por poco se calló de la escoba, Miranda paró de inmediato, la profesora, que ya había montado en su propia escoba estaba junto a él.

-¿Estás bien, muchacho?-le preguntó preocupada.

El chico, cuando notó que su escoba volvía a la normalidad, recobró su compostura y asintió escondiendo la verguenza que sentía.

-Será mejor que lo dejemos por hoy, un buen trabajo por parte de todos, sobre todo del señor Potter, del señor Tyler (NA: Un chico Slytherin), el señor Black y las señoritas Clawson y Senderson (NA: Una chica de Slytherin).

Los chicos bajaron de las escobas (James lo hizo con desgana, pero finalmente se fue con sus amigos realmente contento)

-¿Que os dije?-preguntó con orgullo-¡Soy el mejor!

-No corras tanto, Potter-lo detuvo Sirius divertido-que a mi tambien me ha felicitado.

-Pero a mi el primero.

-¡Serás arrogante!-exclamó Sirius dándole un pequeño empujón amistoso.

-¡Mira quien fue a hablar!-respondió con otro empujoncito-El gran Sirius Black, el de la gran honestidad.

Miranda y Remus caminaban a su lado con los ojos en blanco y sonrisas resignadas.

-El vuelo no es algo que aprenda en los libros-le explicó Remus a Miranda mientras James y Sirius discutían sobre quien volaba mejor-creo que va a ser la única asignatura que me de problemas.

-No creo, Rem-negó Miranda y señaló con diversión a sus dos amigos-seguro que alguno de estos idiotas te ayudan si lo necesitas con vuelo... si no se matan antes.

Ambos se rieron y fueron a las siguientes clases.

.0.0.0

-Por cierto, Miry, no te hemos felicitado por la broma-dijo James de pronto.

Estaban en la sala común, acababan de venir de la última clase del día y habían decidido sentarse un rato a descansar, menos Remus que estaba haciendo los deberes.

-No me llames Miry-espetó la chica.

-Si, James, ya sabes que ella es Princesa-saltó Sirius desde el sofá que estaba ocupando el solito.

-Que te calles-dijo Miranda, ligeramente molesta mientras le lanzaba un cojín.

-¿Como que broma?-preguntó Remus levantando la cabeza de uno de sus libros.

-El idiota de Dolohov en clase de vuelo,... ¿no os habeis fijado en que volaba peor que de costumbre?-preguntó James con diversión, teniendo en cuenta de que a Dolohov no le habían visto volar nunca.

Remus abrió los ojos mucho.

-¿Fuiste tu?-preguntó a la chica con una mirada acusadora.

Miranda asintió.

-Adivina a quien le ha salido al final el hechizo de levitación-comentó.

-Pero eso no está bien-replicó el ojimiel dejando los libros de lado totalmente-podrías haberlo matado, y si te hubiesen pillado...

-Vamos, Remus-le interrumpió Sirius-solo nos ha echo reir, y nadie ha salido herido.

-Excepto su orgullo-dijo James.

Remus le miró una mirada al estilo "Si vuelves a hacer una..."

-Bueno, tengo que ir a la biblioteca-dijo Remus-¿alguien viene conmigo?

-Lo siento, pero no es lo mio-respondió James.

-No he pisado nunca una biblioteca-dijo Sirius encogiéndose de hombros-ni siquiera la de mi casa, y esta no será la excepción. Lo siento.

-Yo iré contigo-se ofreció Miranda.

Un rato mas tarde, ambos chicos llegaban por primera vez a la biblioteca asestada de libros por todas partes, Remus se quedó con la boca ligeramente abierta.

-¿Que tienes que buscar?-preguntó Miranda.

-Sobre la guerra de los duendes y los magos, de historia de la magia... esa clase donde has empleado el libro de almohada-respondió con cierto matiz de molestia.

-A ti te he visto dar una cabezada-replicó ella.

-No es verdad.

-Si lo es.

-No puedes probarlo; estabas durmiendo-replicó el chico con astucia.

-Tocada y hundida-se rindió Miranda con una sonrisa divertida.

Remus encontró en seguida el libro, Miranda se aburrió al rato y con la escusa de buscar un libro de Encantamientos, se internó entre las estanterías, al entrar en un pasillo de Pociones, entró en su campo de visión la pelirroja Evans, Miranda se dio la vuelta para no iniciar otra discusión pero su voz la detuvo.

-¡Espera!-Miranda se dio la vuelta sorprendida-quería darte las gracias por ayudarme con la escoba.

-Esto... no hay de que-respondió, se dio cuenta de que su amigo Severus estaba un poco alejado pero seguía observándola como escoria, no le importó en absoluto-en fin, espero que con el tiempo le cojas el truco. Hasta luego.

-Hasta luego, Clawson-se despidió la chica educadamente.

-Llámame Miranda-suspiró, por dentro no podía creerse aquello.

-Hasta luego entonces Miranda-sonrió Evans-tu puedes llamarme Lily.

-Eso está echo, Lily. Snape-saludó cortés pero fría.

-Clawson-respondió en el mismo tono.

Miranda decidió volver junto a Remus, cuando llegó el chico veía un libro sumamente interesado.

-Mira esto-le dijo el chico emocionado-aquí dice que Hogwarts está lleno de pasadizos secretos, en total hay siete...

-¿Tu no estabas leyendo lo de los duendes?-preguntó Miranda con una sonrisa de "¡Te pille!"

-Si,... pero esto es mas interesante-se excusó el chico.

-¿Dice donde están los pasadizos?-preguntó Miranda con interés.

-Mmm...-Remus recorrió la hoja con la mirada-no, pero deja una pista sobre uno "Hogwarts es unión, pero además una conexión"

Ambos se quedaron en silencio un momento, pensando.

-¿Y si le preguntamos a un Ravenclaw?-propuso Miranda.

-No hace falta-dijo Remus-el mensaje está claro; Hay un pasadizo (la conexión) en algo que simbolice Hogwarts.

-Pero todo está lleno de símbolos de Howgarts-replicó Miranda-tardaríamos años en ir uno por uno.

-Aquí dice que para activar el pasadizo hay que darle un golpe con la varita y decir "Zorne Esminsae" Pero no da ninguna pista mas.

.0.0.0.

James y Sirius se habían aburrido y habían decidido salir a pasear un poco por los jardines, de pronto, se encontraron a la pelirroja y a Quejicus.

-Hola, Evans-saludó James con una gran sonrisa que quitó al dirigirse al slytherin-Quejicus.

-Lárgate, Potter-espetaron ambos.

-Que humos-se burló Sirius-solo veníamos a saludar.

-Pues ahora largo, no quiero saber nada de vosotros-espetó Lily de mal humor.

-Wow, tranquila Evans-sonrió Sirius divertido alzando las manos.

Lily y Severus pasaron por su lado sin mirarlos, entonces James sacó la poción y la varita de su bolsillo.

-Wingardium leviosa-murmuró con una sonrisa perversa.

El frasco se elevó en el aire, James hubiese esperado a hacerlo de una forma mas sutil, pero Quejicus le sacaba de sus casillas y un momento después, la poción reductora cayó sobre la cabeza de Quejicus, este se volvió enfadado sin saber aun sus efectos, y cuando iba a gritarles algo a los dos gryffindor´s, de pronto su cara desapareció entre una nube de humo, la pelirroja gritó y cuando el humo se fue, James y Sirius pudieron comprobar que Ángela Watson no había echo bien su poción, pero en aquella ocasión, era mucho mejor... La cara de Severus se había vuelto de color verde amarillento.

James y Sirius se revolcaron de risa por el suelo, mientras que Lily se llevó una mano a la boca observando a su amigo.

-¿Que tengo en la cara, Lily?-le preguntó a su amiga mientras se palpaba la cara.

-Es... de color verde-respondió casi sin poder hablar, se volvió a sus compañeros de casa echa una furia-¡Sois insoportables! ¡Se lo voy a decir a la Profesora McGonagall! ¡Que inmaduros sois! ¡Me da verguenza que seais compañeros mios! ¡Ojalá os castiguen como os mereceis!

Justo en aquel momento, hizo su entrada en escena la profesora McGonagall, que miró la escena con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¡Black! ¡Potter!-gritó la mujer enfadada-¿¡Que habéis echo! ¡Veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor! ¡Y quiero que me acompañeis a mi despacho para hablar de vuestro castigo! ¡AHORA! Señorita Evans, ¿podría acompañar al señor Snape a la enfermería? Gracias.

La profesora McGonagall se llevó de allí a los dos amigos, que lejos de sentirse mal, tenían unas grandes sonrisas en su cara.

-Estareis contentos-dijo furiosa la profesora-el primer día y el primer castigo.

Si, eso era exactamente la razón por la que sonreían aquellos jóvenes.


End file.
